


Meet Me at Bouffant

by WestershireSauce



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Awkward meeting, CinnamonRoll!Kara, Crossover, Daddy!Korra, Date Night, Date Night Gone Wrong, Dinner Date, Double Date, Dubious Consent, Established Relationship, F/F, Humor, J'accuse!, Korrasami Week 2020, Mistaken Identity, SuperCorp, no powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26547991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestershireSauce/pseuds/WestershireSauce
Summary: Two sapiosexuals meeting up with their girlfriends at the same restaurant. What could go wrong?For Twitter's Korrasami Week 2020Day 7: Double Date
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Korra/Asami Sato, Lena Luthor & Asami Sato
Comments: 5
Kudos: 69





	Meet Me at Bouffant

Bouffant was currently the hottest restaurant in National City. As a rookie reporter, Kara Danvers would not have had a chance of getting a reservation without her lovely girlfriend’s connections. Luckily for the bespectacled blonde journalist, not only was Lena Luthor CEO of L Corp, a company that focused on bioengineering and cutting edge medical research, she was also a foodie. 

She arrived earlier than their agreed upon time and she looked around nervously at the group of people milling around the front of the restaurant. They were all dressed nicer than Kara and she pulled nervously at her sweater. She adjusted the collar of the shirt she was wearing, hoping it was lined up nicely. Snapper had been on a warpath today demanding a scoop on some It couple in town and Kara had been trying to lay low until it was time for her to leave. She adjusted her glasses over her bright blue eyes as she looked around. Lena was known for being super punctual so she would definitely be here early. 

She spotted Lena by her trademark look. The CEO had opted to let her shiny, long hair maintain some of its natural wave. Kara’s eyes tracked down Lena’s back to the dark red dress she was wearing. It clung in all the right places. The blonde blushed and reached up to needlessly adjust her glasses. It was too early in the night to be thinking about that sort of thing.

Kara walked towards her girlfriend, eager to enjoy some alone time together. Even though she had a tough day, she knew Lena had them everyday. She smiled wide as she reached her love, grasping her hips from behind and pressing close to her. She buried her nose into the woman’s hair, her nose tingling at the smell of the brunette’s shampoo.

“Hey, pretty lady, guess who?” 

The blonde felt the woman in front of her tense. Then she felt her glasses fly off as she was flipped onto her back. 

~~~

Korra looked up at the restaurant’s entrance. The name was spelled out in fancy, minimalist print. 

_Bouffant? Doesn’t that mean poofy hair?_

Korra shrugged. Asami had asked her to meet her here so here she was. Korra’s duties as a dignitary from Republic City had kept her busier than usual and her girlfriend had demanded they go out to dinner at least once before they left National City. She adjusted her button up, hoping the place did not have a strict dress code. She had rolled up the long sleeves near the end of the day and had not had any time to change before she arrived. She looked down at her shirt to make sure it was tucked in properly as she approached the hostess station. She passed the small crowd of people waiting to put down their name, ignoring their irritated looks. She put on her most charming smile as she approached a young hostess tapping on a tablet. 

“Hello, I’m here with a reservation under Sato.” 

The hostess looked up from her tablet with an annoyed look that melted right off of her face when she saw the woman in front of her. The bronze skinned woman’s blue eyes were piercing and the tailored shirt she wore fit perfectly over her well rounded shoulders and defined arms. Her smile was gorgeous and she commanded attention just by the way she was standing. She fumbled over her words as she scrolled through a calendar on the tablet. 

“Um, what time was your reservation, maam?” She blushed when Korra shot her a crooked smile. 

“7pm I think” Korra looked over the hostess’ shoulder while the girl tapped away on her tablet, noticing long flowing black hair. She knew who that beautiful hair belonged to. She lightly touched the tablet to get the girl’s attention.

“No worries, I see my girlfriend over there. Thank you for your help.”

Korra didn’t notice the look of disappointment that passed the hostess’ face as she walked away. Asami must have gotten to the restaurant sooner than she thought if she was already seated. She noticed that Asami was wearing a new dress and she liked the way it hugged her body. She couldn’t wait to take it off of her later in their hotel room. Asami had demanded her form of quality time so Korra would demand her own. She sauntered over, leaning in for a quick kiss on the cheek. She felt the woman lean in briefly before promptly recoiling from her. Korra frowned. The green eyes that stared back at her in shock were not Asami’s.

~~~

Kara frantically grabbed her glasses and put them on, still half crouched as the woman she had hugged looked down at her. 

“I’m so sorry! I thought you-”

“I don’t care what you thought,” the woman said, still glaring at the blonde that had attacked her. “I am not some damsel who will allow herself to be fondled by a pervert!” 

Kara’s face burned with shame and she failed to defend herself. She could see other patrons staring and pointing, no doubt corroborating the story the woman was telling. From their point of view she had gone up to a strange woman and groped her. She saw what looked like a manager rush over and apologize to the woman. She vaguely heard him call her Ms. Sato and the crowd started to whisper. Kara got up, still trying to clear up the misunderstanding, but she noticed security making their way over. 

“I’m really sorry, miss. I thought you were my girlfriend. This is all a misunderstanding. Please.” she begged, wilting further when the woman looked away from her like she was trash. 

Security approached her and she backed away. 

“I swear, this isn’t what it looks like. I’m here to meet my girlfriend, this was all a misunderstanding-” she repeated futilely. 

One of the security guards reached for her and she ran into the crowd, passing a few tables as she tried to make her escape through the dining area. She was looking for a service door when she heard a loud slap followed by a familiar voice.

“Excuse me? Who do you _think_ you are?” 

“Ow! Listen lady, I thought you were someone else.”

“Oh, I’m sure that is what you tell all the women you acost. I should call over security.” Lena stood up, faltering when she locked eyes with a frantic looking Kara.

“Kara?”

Kara felt herself calm down momentarily before her heart rate shot up again at the sight of the woman from the restaurant foyer leading security towards her.

“Lena! Please help!”

“There she is! Don’t let her escape.”

“Asami?” Korra turned towards her girlfriend’s voice, noting her green eyes were narrowed as she glared at the blonde woman that was standing in the middle of the dining area. 

“Luthor?” 

“Sato?”

Beautiful green eyed brunettes stared at each other in confusion while their partners, and a restaurant full of people, tried to comprehend what was happening.

~~~

Korra and Kara sat with their respective girlfriend, trying not to make eye contact as the two women caught up. Lena and Asami had gone to MIT together and had gotten along famously. They were glad they had ran into each other, regardless of the strange circumstances and decided they should all have dinner together. The two blue eyed women ate their food in silence, waving over the server for more drinks and dessert as the night progressed. The looks they had received from their girlfriends when they explained that “you look like each other from behind” did not bode well. They were in for it when this impromptu meeting was over.

“Remember when we would pretend we were sisters?” Lena laughed before taking a sip of her whiskey.

Korra and Kara groaned to themselves. The stories had gotten more and more outlandish as the night went on. Now the women were reminiscing about how similar they looked in college. Asami and Lena shared a look before they went on.

“Remember when our boyfriends thought we were each other and we thought they were trying to cheat on us?” Korra’s eyes widened and she waved over the server again but Kara blurted out in shock.

“Boyfriend?!”

Lena placed a placating hand on Kara’s thigh.

“Darling, it was college. We all experimented, right?” 

Kara looked over at Korra and then Asami who shot her a flirtatious smile. She felt her face blush so she looked back down at her half eaten dessert. 

“Oh yes, remember when we pretended we were twins and then we had that threesome-” Korra slammed her hand on the table as she brought it up to gesticulate in shock.

“What?! Threesome?”

Asami and Lena looked at each other before they broke into laughter. Korra grimaced while she rubbed her hand. She looked over at Kara, who was beet red and staring at her tiramisu like it held the secrets to the universe. 

~~~

“Kara, you know we were only joking right?” 

Kara had been quietly pouting since they had finished their meal. Lena had been extra caring as they drove home but Kara was still uneasy. After being called a pervert by Asami, she didn’t think she would be able to recover from the shame. She nodded, leaning down to burrow her nose in Lena’s neck. She inhaled, smelling the familiar scent she loved. 

“Why don’t we go take a bath and then we can cuddle. I know getting flipped by Sato is no fun.” 

Kara nodded and followed Lena into the bath. Lena undressed her, soothing her bruised side and back and peppering kisses over her shoulders. Once Kara was settled in the bath, Lena faced away to undress herself. She turned her head to look over her shoulder. Kara was staring at her, a pink tinge covering her cheeks. Lena smiled before turning away again.

“I guess I’ll have to do this more often so you can recognize me better from behind.”

She smirked at Kara’s gasp when her dress dropped to the floor. 

~~~ 

Korra made sure she iced her hand once they got back to their hotel. She hoped it didn’t bruise. She did not want to explain how she had hurt her hand if someone noticed. If she was being honest, she did not want to recount most of the day.

Asami stepped out of the shower wrapped in a towel. Her hair was still a little damp and it clung to her hand as she ran a hand through it. 

“It’s all yours,” she waved towards the steamed up bathroom before she lay down on the bed. She rolled onto her side and reached for Korra’s hand. She gave it a soft kiss. 

“I’m sorry Luthor and I teased you so much.”

Korra shrugged, smiling widely as she walked towards the bathroom.

“That’s okay. You know I don’t mind your teasing. Just remember, naughty girls get punished.” She shut the door without waiting for a response. 

**Author's Note:**

> You know it is Day 7 when I start to write crossovers and expose my other OTPs.


End file.
